Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{8x + 7}{2x + 9} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{8x + 7}{2x + 9} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(8x + 7) \times 3} {(2x + 9) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{24x + 21}{2x + 9}$